


After the Battle

by tripperfunster



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairly worksafeish, and as slashy as you want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle

[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/501985)


End file.
